


you and me, reimagined

by almanacs



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almanacs/pseuds/almanacs
Summary: Home: It's quite simple, really-it's the way you and I exist together.





	you and me, reimagined

**Author's Note:**

> 25 words, 25 sentences  
> thank you to those who gave me word prompts! i'm sorry if it's a bit ambiguous..... cause it is.....

01\. Coffee

“No need to thank me,” Jaehwan says as he’s barging into the practice room uninvited, trading the cup of coffee he’s holding to grab Sewoon’s guitar, playing _their_ song, and Sewoon lets out a small laugh as he’s taking a sip, tongue burning and cheeks pink.

02\. Anger

Jaehwan groans, grimace deepening as he pulls at his hair, “You’re so freaking kind and humble, it makes me so mad that you don’t realize how amazing you are.”

03\. Clean

“Why is your side of the bed always messy?” Sewoon mutters disapprovingly, picking up some of Jaehwan’s shirts and folding them, and Jaehwan starts to wonder when they made a habit of sleeping together. 

04\. Secret

The alarm on the iPad goes off, they both laugh into each other, into known territory, and Jaehwan will never know how easy he is to love.

05\. Storm

Both of them are looking at the ground, faces burning after being scolded during dance practice; behind their back, Sewoon hooks a promising pinky to his and Jaehwan lets out a quiet, shuddered breath. 

06\. Lost

It’s a running joke now, if someone needs to find Sewoon, all they have to do is look low and see Sewoon with his head on Jaehwan’s lap as delicate fingers brush through Sewoon’s hair. 

07\. Farewell

“Are you nervous?” Sewoon leans in to ask, smelling faintly of thunderstorms and too much like home; Jaehwan meets Sewoon’s gaze and puts a reassuring hand on Sewoon’s thigh, _nah, their story doesn’t end here_.

08\. Tomorrow

“I can’t wait to do this again,” Sewoon laughs, and the promise of a next time settles comfortably in his chest. 

09\. Whisper

Living in a place with 100 other trainees means everyone knows your business, so every time Jaehwan hears hushed giggles, he puts an arm around Sewoon, throws up a middle finger, and dies when Sewoon inches closer.

10\. Nostalgia

Sewoon catches Jaehwan looking at him from across the stage, smile wide and eyes bright, and there’s an unsettling pang in his chest when Sewoon realizes this might be the last time they sing with each other. 

11\. Impulse

“Can I kiss you?” Sewoon asks, and Jaehwan stills, afraid of saying something stupid, then Sewoon bridges the gap between them and mutters, _you don’t have to say anything_ , so Jaehwan closes his eyes and nods.

12\. Spring

It’s like a cheesy scene from a drama: the way they’re hunched under a tiny umbrella, toe touching toe, matching grins and eyelashes fluttering, as if they have all the time in the world. 

13\. Choke

“My rival is obviously my friend, Sewoon!” Jaehwan answers cheekily, throws in a wink for extra measure, and Gwanghyun hears incoherent sputtering from beside him.

14\. Breathe

“Relax,” Sewoon says, gently holding the back of Jaehwan’s neck so he can close the distance between them again, “you know me.”

15\. Dream

The cheers are deafening, bodies heavy with hours of practice etched into them, and holding each other’s hands is enough to realize this is all worth it.

16\. Question

“You like him, don’t you?” Minhyun asks, leaning back in his chair to take a good look at Jaehwan, face soft and tone sincere; it’s completely unfair how Minhyun figures this out in seconds when it took Jaehwan years of wasted time to figure it out. 

17\. Lie

Jaehwan pulls out tufts of grass, throwing it up in the air and Sewoon scrunches his nose as it tickles him, “It’s fine if it doesn’t work out, I’ll be okay; go back home, try again, it’s nothing new.” 

18\. Fire

“Thanks for catching me,” Sewoon expresses and looks up with the most heart fluttering smile, the tips of Jaehwan’s ears burn, and he’s positive he looks like a tomato about to spontaneously combust.

19\. Rule

Every morning, without fail, Jaehwan finds a small granola bar beside his bed, and Jaehwan grins, taking a bite of the bar, hunger soon forgotten. 

20\. Egg

Jaehwan’s in the middle of cracking a joke about Sewoon’s dancing skills when Sewoon comments without skipping a beat, an air of quiet ruthlessness, “At least I know how to crack an egg.”

21\. Soft

They’re sitting by the Han River when dawn starts to filter through the sky, the crack of light highlighting the smooth features of Sewoon’s face, and god, he’s so beautiful-Jaehwan is screwed.

22\. Glass

He doesn’t know how they end up like this: a moment broken, words sharp, and hearts battered, and Sewoon wants to tell him so badly, _no, he’s not defined by his missed opportunities._

23\. Stranger

Jaehwan stumbles into a student union booth as he takes notice of the new music student at Howon-they’re probably the same height, but with the guitar hanging off his back, dangerously close to the floor, Jaehwan’s first thought is simply ‘cute’.

24\. Rhythm

“Hey,” Sewoon lightly thumps a closed fist against Jaehwan’s chest, heartbeat erratic as they slow dance to the beat of the music, “is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to talk?” 

25\. Twisted

“Don’t misunderstand,” Jaehwan laughs, guard up, and Sewoon tries hard to not roll his eyes, “first priority is to debut, everything else is secondary.”

**Author's Note:**

> they call howons the ship of dreams and they are, they truly are
> 
> i wanted to write something longer but i realize i can't commit to anything over 1k atm SO thank u for reading this tiny lil thing <3  
> as always, where would i be without j for betaing


End file.
